Fire Emblem: Chaos Theory
by Lil' Crow
Summary: Join Syria and Sanji as they travel across Magvel in a search for vengance, truth, and to stay alive. Set in the middle of Sacred Stones. Rated M for later chapters
1. Where You'll Find Me

**Prologue**

Deep in the world of Fire Emblem, its been a month since the attack on Renis that left it to become a wasteland where bandits and thieves thrive. Grado came in quickly through the borders below and swept across the land, killing anyone who would stop them. As the neared the capital, the decided to cut off a possible escape into a nearby village by attacking, killing, raping, and burning the village to the ground; they moved on to take out Renis. Everyone in the village had become a flaming rag doll or a blood bag on the ground. Everyone, except one…..

Syria, a young girl who loved to sing survived the viscous attack on the small village of Chocobo. She had been learning swordsmanship from a man who came from the "Endless desert" to the far east. Upon seeing the dead bodies of her countryman, the bodies of her friends, the bodies of her father and mother, she swore revenge on Grado no matter the cost. This is her story.

**Chapter 1: Where You'll Find Me**

In the meadows outside of Chocobo, the singing of a girl could be heard. Her voice was heavenly, almost like the sound of angel wings. Everyone in the small village loved her voice and saw it as a blessing given by the gods saying that they were pure in all. Of course the town was a well place to live as no one saw each other with hate or malice. Everyone worked together to get by making it a place of wonderings. As for the singing, it was a gift for the village to enjoy. The heavenly voice, of course, belong to the young girl, Syria.

"_la-la la-la by gods blessing and truest of heart, by the whim the angels we keep our love alive.. La-la_" Came Syria's voice, as she walking through a clearing into the center of the meadows.

Syria was a girl around 16 to 17 years old. Her small yet muscular frame showed the hard work she had done in the village, along with the training she spent learning how to swordfight and wield a bow. She had brown hair that came to the small of her back, along with deep emerald green eyes. She was wearing her black skin skirt along with her hunting shirt the cover down to the center of her stomach and then cut off. She wore a purple cloak around herself.

"hmm, ahhh…" came her yawn as she stretched herself from her morning walk, "nothing like a quick go through the forest to get a start on the day."

Syria made her way down to the center of the meadows, having went through the woods many times with her grandfather on hunting trips, she wasn't afraid of getting lost. All was peaceful…until…a small dagger went past Syria's face and stuck itself in the tree in front of her. She spun on her heels, drew her sword, ready to fight!

…but the fight was over before it even started. The man had his blade pointed toward her throat, and used a small dagger to push Syria's sword out of the way. Syria state of shock was once she heard the man's voice.

"your to slow on your draw, and that sword is made specifically for quick-draw" came the man's ruffled voice. But before the man could finish his sentence, Syria tackled him to the ground.

"Sanji!" Syria yelled, "It good to see your awake this early."

"Pay attention, Syria" Sanji said as he quickly swept out from under Syria's grasp, "your not taking your training seriously, otherwise you would've thought to use the tree to your advantage."

"ha-ha, I'm sorry Sanji, I'll promise to watch more carefully." Syria said

"good, now lets see what else was I going to say…" Sanji mumbled

Sanji is a man probably in his mid 20's, his figure shows a man who spent time in war and fighting, but also showed the harshness of the desert. He was tall with jet black hair the came over his eyes some, his eyes were a aloof blue similar to his personality, something he wasn't when we was with Syria. He wore a white long coat over his clothes

"ah, what are you doing so deep in this meadow?" Sanji asked

"well, I been in this meadows since I was a small girl so I'm not scared of this place, I like it here." Syria said, bouncing a little

"…you are such a weird girl", Sanji said walking past Syria, ripping his knife out of the tree "just be careful"

"whats-a-matter worried about me?" Syria said in a sly tone, playful sticking her tongue out at him.

Sanji turned and, for once in a time, he smiled "I'm always worried about you, Syria"

Sanji jumped off into the trees, leaving a blushing Syria in the clearing. _Wow I've never seen him smiled like that at me… it was cute_ Syria thought as she came to the next clearing _he's even said he's always worried about me! Yay!_ While she let countless thoughts of Sanji roll across her mind, they block her ability to noticed the 12 bandits that surrounded her…until she walked into one.

"Ow, that's one squishy tree…umm…oops" Syria said as she fell down, looking around at the 12 bandits she was clearly at a disadvantage "eh-heh, well I'm just gonna go on ahead and go back home, whadda say guys?"

Syria inched her way backwards until she bumped into the bandit ring's leader, Thag. She then felt her arms being locked behind her. She kicked and fought to get free but she was a mere girl against a full grown man.

"ahh, what a pretty girly we got here" Thag said as she looked down on his captive, "been awhile since I've caught a girl this cute before"

Syria knew she was in trouble the moment she saw the other bandits moved in on her. _Oh no, this is bad. This is WORSE than bad…_ she looked for a way out but just didn't see one. _Oh no no NO! I don't wanna lose my virginity this way. I'm too young to become a sex slave! _she thought as the first bandit approached her. She shut her eyes, unable to bear what she was about to feel…but it never came. She opened one eye to see a familiar face had took out 7 of the 10 bandits coming on to her. That face was Sanji.

"SANJI!" Syria yelled, bouncing. Thag lost grip on Syria when she started to bounce, giving her just enough to yank her arm free. She spun under Thag, taking her arm with him, tossing him onto the ground.

"Bo-ya!" Syria said, "guess you never expected this girl to know marital arts, huh?"

Syria quickly ran over to Sanji's side. She was sure Sanji would kill the final four and they could return to the village, hopefully followed by something she had always wanted from Sanji. Her thought bubbles were burst when she heard Sanji's yell.

"Ack! Syria, draw your sword. Your not defenseless!" Sanji shouted over the roars and yells of the bandits.

"O wha? Huh? O right!" Syria said as she placed her hand on the handle of her sword, a ibato (which for some of you readers, don't know what a ibato is, so I decided to make small entries every now and then to explain. {ibato- a Japanese sword resembling a katana, but shorter in length along with a straighter edge} aren't I nice?) _So much for that nice moment we had earlier_ she thought.

"Enough with this shit!" Said one of the bandits and charged toward Syria, swinging his axe. Syria dodge under the axe and jumped back, ready to strike.

The bandit charged again. "Ha, you don't even have your sword drawn!"

Syria smirked as the bandit came closer to her. "you should know" she said, "my sword is a special kind, made so the sheath is longer than the blade. So when I draw, the air in the sheath shoot the blade out, making it one of the fastest draws out there!"

Syria draw the blade with the lightning speed she explained. The blade sliced straight through the charging bandit, who's two half fell to the ground. The other bandits shouted in anger. Sword drawn, another bandit charged Sanji. He swung and Sanji quickly side-step out of the way, ramming his own blade into the bandits chest then tearing in across the front. Sanji slowly pulled his blade out from the bandits body and flicked it of the blood across it.

"How dare you two!" said Thag as he and his other man charged Sanji and Syria. Thag pounced toward Syria but she quickly spun around him, taking her blade across his mid-section, causing him to stumble. The other bandit went for Sanji's leg with his axe. Sanji jumped to avoid the blow and swung his blade, slicing through the neck of the bandit, decapitating him. Thag watched in horror as his man's head fell to the ground with a sickening smack.

"Well it seems this is good-bye Thag" Syria said as she pierced Thag's neck with her blade. Thag fell to his knees, then finally falling to a lying state, dead. Syria removed her blade from Thag's neck, wiping it clean of blood and returning it to it's sheath.

"Well, seems like I arrived in the nick of time" Said Sanji, surveying the damage he done to the bandit crew. Many had slash and stab wounds that tore through their upper body.

"It was good you arrived when you did!" Syria said as she pounced on top of Sanji, squeezing him, "otherwise, I would've lost an important part of myself."

Sanji sighed and stood up, shifting Syria to his back allowing him to carry her.

"Alright, time we went back to the village" Sanji said as he began to run, despite Syria on his back Sanji moved as fast as he usually did, "I bet you mum is worried sick."

Syria smiled at the fact Sanji was so protective of her. She liked Sanji the moment he came to her village, going as far as spend all her time pestering him at his house to spend time with him. Her love for him didn't happen until she was attacked by 3 bandits and was saved by Sanji's sword. That day, she asked Sanji to train her, hoping to become strong enough to defend what she loves and to win Sanji's heart. As her training went on, Sanji and her grew closer together. Syria also found another love; the love of swordplay.

Sanji came upon the small ranch house about half a mile outside of the village. He dropped Syria off and they bid each other good-bye.

"make sure you come to the pub at noon for practice." Sanji called as he run into town.

"alright, bye!" Syria called after him. Syria ran into the house and went up to her parents with her story of her and Sanji's adventure. She ate dinner and quickly took a bath in the hot spring outside their house.

"ahh…nothing like a nice bath to relax the rest of the day away" came Syria's voice in the hot spring, "if only I had Sanji in here hehe."

After a good soaking, Syria finally stepped out of the hot spring, dressed herself, and went to bed. As she climbed under the covers, she made a prayer to the gods.

"_Gods, let my live be with love and propose as I go on to bliss_." Syria sang softly as she drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile….in the town, a sleeping Sanji suddenly felt a little more relaxed, barely hearing a soft voice sing in his ear.

But not as was at ease, for at the border to the south were hundreds of thousand of troops clad in red armor, bearing arms ready to charge the peaceful country of Renis. As the army began to move, the flag holders came into view, showing the red flag of Grado…coming to take apart all the peace there once was…


	2. When The World Burns Red

**Lil Crow: Whats up, guys?**

**Syria: He-llo!**

**Sanji: ...Hi...**

**Syria: O Sanji, Don't be mean right now!**

**Lil Crow: Well, i think he need to get on with the story .**

**Syria: *Jumping up and down* Me! Me! Me do Declaimer!**

**Sanji: Lil Crow doesn't own Fire Emblem, its characters, nor its places. He does, however, own the OCs and Towns introduced in the story .**

**Syria: SANJI, HOW DARE YOU!**

***Chases after sanji with gaint hammer***

**Lil Crow: Well, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: When the World Burns Red…**

Fire…it was what Syria awoke to see. A image that would be seared into her brain for the rest of her life. Syria came to after hearing the sounds of men, women, children in the air. At first, she believe it was the sound of morning chatter…until she made of the screams.

_Meanwhile…on the inside of town_

Sanji was thinking _"What is Grado doing invading Renis? Why would they attack us?_"

Sanji surveyed his surroundings, looking over the bodies of his townsfolk and the Grado soldiers that had been brought down. As he stood atop the rubble and flames, Sanji knew that they wouldn't last while, there town housed many of the Renis soldiers but, this attack wasn't excepted. Many of them weren't able to rally in time nor arm themselves for the fight. Sanji also knew that Grado wasn't likely going to send in two hundred soldiers and then move on. Sanji knew that there reinforcements were only a few miles away.

"What are we going to do?" Sanji whispered to himself, "We going have to last until we can get away…"

_Meanwhile…back at Syria's house_

Syria hurried through the house, wanting to believe it was a dream but, she knew it that the bloodstains and screams were real, all too real. She quickly dressed herself and grabbed her weapon. She hurried downstairs and out the door to survey the total carnage that was this invasion.

Her eyes drifted over the scene, bodies of her townspeople and the invading soldiers filled the streets, blood spattered the house that stood, while the other houses burned and fell to the ground. Syria walked forward towards town until her eyes, in horror, fell upon a white man in red robes that fell like a kings robe. He had blonde hair that fell in front of his face, long enough to cover his dark blue eyes but short enough to make out the unfazed face he had as he pulled his blade from one of her follow townsfolk. The horror that tore her throat and erupted from her mouth came as she saw who he had slain; for it was her father…

_Meanwhile…back in the center of town_

Sanji side-step to his left, allowing space for one of the Chocobo guards to run his axe through the Grado lancer.

"We won't last much more if they keep coming" came the voice of one of the Chocobo guards. Sanji knew he was right, knowing that there were still many more soldiers to come this way.

"We need to push our way to the woods!" Sanji yelled over to his fellow men. Sanji knew if they were able to get in the woods they would have a better chance to survive. Sanji started the rally with a quick slice through the flanking Grado soldiers but something made him stop in his tracks. Before him stood a man, bigger than three Grado soldiers and twice as tall as one. He wore a mask the resembled a ox and wore chains around his body. In his arms sat a giant twin-headed axe.

"This will not be easy…" Sanji whispered to himself. Before he could engage his enemy, He heard a scream that cause his mind to go blank. A scream that reminded him of someone he swore to protect, even if it meant death. A scream that cause the axe to crash into his side, digging deep into his stomach. His last concuss thought as his fellow fighters were being slaughtered around him was the scream coming from Syria.

_Meanwhile_…_back in front of Syria's house_

Syria couldn't stop crying. She tears clouded her vision to the point of blindness. She felt helpless as she fell atop her parents bodies.

"Mother…Father…" Syria spoke. She couldn't find the strength to even look up at her parents killer.

He, on the other hand, looked down upon Syria. His eyes drifted over her and her tears. He felt a crash come from beside him. He looked over at his behemoth of a comrade.

"Ah, a little girl," came his crazed, roughed voice, "so sweet, their flesh is soft enough that there is barely any need to swing."

His axe came fast through the air, but it stopped inches from Syria's head. He stared in surprised at his axe. Under his axe, was the man with red robes sword.

"Why did you stop me?" He roared with anger.

"Because our job here is done" came the calm, cool voice of the robed man.

"Our job!?" his voice spat.

"Our job was to ransack the town and clear a path to Renis' capital," he spoke, still calm, "We are not here to kill off everyone in town."

The behemoth's body shook with anger but, he did not dare try to defy his commander, knowing full well what it might meant. He barked toward his men and they followed behind him as he head up road toward the capital. The robed man kneel in front of the girl that laid before him, he looked over her small body, its violent shaking, and her blood-shot green eyes that tensed over the bodies she clung to. He knew if he left her here she was sure picking for bandits but, he could do nothing to help her. His orders were simple; push through the country towards its capital, ransack any supply route, and silence the king. This is what he was sent into Renis to do. He inched closer to her head and closed his eyes.

"_Gods, watch over this girl as she doesn't deserve the fate passed onto this town, Ahem."_ He sang to her. As he stood, he shot one last sympathetic look at her then walked away.

Syria finally tore her vision from her dead parents toward the man in front of her. She noticed the essence of coldness that floated around him. She watched as he stood up, looked back at her, and walked away.

"_Why?" _came her thoughts _"Why did he leave me? Why did he leave me but took away my parents!?"_

She could fill her anger rise. She glanced back down at her parents, both struck down with the same blade, their face still cemented with the horror of their demise. She glided her hand across their face, closing their still eyes. She rose to her feet. The last words she heard since the screams was the song he whispered in her ear. As she stood, she swore a oath, a oath of vengeance for her fallen, a oath of truth that she wound find, and a oath to bring down the new monstrosity that was Grado.

She swore it…

* * *

**Syira: *sniff* I still remember that...**

**Sanji: *goes to comfort Syria* its ok..**

**Syria: *kicks Sanji in the face* ****NO, YOU CHEATED AND DID DISCLAIMER WHEN I ASKED TO!**

**Lil Crow: O boy, this is gonna be a long story**

**Sanji: Tell me about it .**

**Lil Crow, Sanji, and Syria: See Ya later!**


End file.
